


New arrangement

by Saintminseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Jeonghan has been a sugar baby for 3 years, doing pretty well and flexing on his -poor- best friend about it. Joshua decides he is finally -semi- convinced to be one.When Choi Seungcheol jumps into the equation, they don't expect being attached to him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	New arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a polyamory before, but let's get it?

Jeonghan had 5 sugar daddies over different times of the 3 past years. It was no surprise to his best friend that he finally put the joke into life after being teased that he was sugar baby material, soft looking very pretty boy, except he had a sharp tongue. But the sugar daddies weren't to know that. 

Jisoo on the other hand, was a broke college student, sure Jeonghan helped but he was not the sugar baby. He doesn't trust people, even less strangers, _you'll learn to work with them if you want_ but never does he takes Jeonghan's advice.

Now he's on the edge, his two part time jobs are doing him no good, between the food he has to eat to survive, the rent, his textbooks... he was pretty much fucked.

  
  


_Get a sugar daddy._

  
  


He hears Jeonghan's voice loud and clear in his head, but he is not here. The thought has been playing on his mind as a last resort. But he felt dirty to do anything remotely sexual for anyone providing him money, and was even less comfortable with calling them daddy. _Ew_. 

He was in no way judging those who went for it, it was the opposite actually, just how confident do you have to be to do it. Jeonghan was always a confident one, Jisoo… not so much. He was scared, very scared, of any kind of commitment, although he knew a sugar baby was not supposed to get attached, but he never knew how one can be with the same person for a long period of time and get over it easily… yep, he was definitely scared. 

So when Jeonghan calls him, talking about how he’s talking to a new sugar daddy after breaking it off with the previous two he had, he unconsciously complains about his struggle, something that he learned to avoid to do especially in front of his best friend, knowing he will definitely get his ear ripped off by the other, trying to talk him into getting a sugar daddy.

He complains until he hears the line goes silent, and then he knows, Jeonghan is thinking. 

  
  


_Shit!_

  
  


Jeonghan in general is a bad idea, but a thinking Jeonghan is a disaster. Jisoo knows to expect something happening very soon, but he doesn’t voice it out.

  
  
  


The older has this habit of telling Joshua about his adventures with his previous sugar daddies, so it was only a matter of time until he comes to him, telling him about the man’s house, or hotel, depending on his preferences, Joshua was already expecting it.

“Seungcheol’s house is awesome,” he starts as soon as he steps in the messy one bedroom apartment, and Joshua doesn’t mind, whether it is his messy apartment or Jeonghan being hyped about the man’s house. As long as he is happy, he guesses.

“Nice to know you got dicked,” he smiles, even though he never fully understood the joy of going through one’s sex life details.

“Actually,” and now Joshua looks up from the papers in his hands, waiting for his friend to continue, “We didn’t have sex”.

“You’ve been meeting him for days, weeks now, and didn’t have sex?” he asks, just to make sure, he knows Jeonghan wouldn’t lie to him.

“Yep!”

“That’s weird!” he lets out, more to himself than to Jeonghan, and the later is crawling to bed, next to him, “Isn’t this what a sugar baby is for? To be a companion and have sex and stuff? Also, you’re gorgeous. This Seungcheol dude doesn’t know what he is missing.” 

“Aw, Joshie, you’re so sweet,” he coos, then looks at him, “But seriously talking, the man ain’t like everybody else, he doesn’t look like it, and I guess all he wanted was someone in his life?” he doesn’t sound so sure but adds anyways, “he is very nice, and it feels like I’ve known him forever. We act more like longtime friends than a sugar relationship.”

Joshua doesn’t know what that means, the whole acting as friends, he doesn’t know if he should be scared for Jeonghan having a sugar daddy who doesn’t act like it, if Jeonghan is safe for sure with this Seungcheol or if Jeonghan is starting to fall for the latter, but he’ll get to know soon.

  
  
  
  
  


It takes three days, for Jeonghan to come bouncing to him, looking very happy, Joshua doesn’t ask why, the older will spill anyways.

“I met Seungcheol again, and I told him about you!” 

_What?_

“Jeonghan, repeat slowly what you just said, I think my ears are failing me.” 

And Jeonghan rolls his eyes at him, at the same time he rolls down on the bed, looking at the ceiling and repeats as it was asked from him. “I told him about you.” 

Joshua takes a deep breath, what is he going to do with his dumbass best friend. “And why is it that your new sugar daddy would like to hear you talk about me?” he asks, humoring the other. Frankly speaking, he still thinks Jeonghan is pulling his leg.

“I don’t know, I just did,” spontaneous Jeonghan, “but forget about that, you and I are going shopping” he says excitedly as he gets up suddenly and walks to where Joshua was sitting, who was just about to open his mouth but he gets interrupted. “I’m buying!”

Joshua knows it’s a bad idea the second he starts to feel Jeonghan’s excitement. The young man starts shopping left and right, having Joshua try many, many clothes. 

They settle down at a fancy restaurant, which makes the younger feel a bit uncomfortable, he doesn’t do this, his paycheck can barely allow grocery shopping… to sit in such a restaurant is something that wouldn’t cross his mind. 

Joshua is too busy looking at all them people looking fancy, very well dressed, and all the etiquette he doesn’t know shit about, while he looks like the average college student boy that he is, and misses Jeonghan checking in the name of Choi Seungcheol.

They order something Joshua isn’t even able to pronounce but Jeonghan somehow does, being too used to the fancy life. How Joshua feels out of place…

It takes only few minutes before he sees a very handsome man, walking toward them and Joshua panics…. What if they took a reserved table? 

Jeonghan sees his friend focusing somewhere else and turns his head slowly, eyes locked with the man, then they both turn into huge smiles, Jeonghan waving to the other.

Joshua has no idea what is going on, his brain cells seems to be too shocked by the fact that Jeonghan knows such an expensive fine man, that they don’t proceed to think about anything else. Who is the man? Why does he know Jeonghan? Was he invited?

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan says excitedly as he hugs the other, who hugs him back immediately. 

_No way!_ Seungcheol was young, _they’re usually old…. Aren’t they?_

“Well I guess I don’t really fit the criteria, do I?” Seungcheol chuckles as he sits and Joshua wants the earth to swallow him, why didn’t he notice he was thinking out loud? _Dumb Jisoo!_

“Joshua, this is Seungcheol.” Jeonghan is formally introducing them, Seungcheol smiles widely and so beautifully, Joshua is starting to feel things he shouldn’t, especially with the man sitting close… a bit too close, his chair between Joshua and Jeonghan’s.

And the American young man almost forgets but is brought back to reality. 

Seungcheol is Jeonghan’s glucose guardian, money provider, whatever he calls it… he’s a sugar daddy. 

He sighs, a bit too loud gaining Seungcheol’s attention, whose eyes never left him, but are now looking at Jeonghan, questioning. _What is wrong?_

“Josh, I talked to you about Seungcheol, right?” he asks, getting ‘ _yeah’_ as a response. “And I told you I talked about you to him.” He adds as he gets a nod. “Well, Seungcheol is here to meet you” another nod.

“Jeonghan, I don’t think he gets it”... and Joshua almost feels like it means he is dumb, but as soon as Seungcheol turns to look at him, he forgets all about it, the man was that good looking. 

Breathtaking.

“Joshua” the man in question suddenly decides he likes the sound of his name in the other’s mouth. “Do you want to move in with me and Jeonghan?”

_What?_

Joshua finds himself sitting there, very politely, looking at his best friend, trying to make sense of this, whatever it is. Why would he even consider moving in with Seungcheol? He was a complete stranger, a beautiful one but still, and he was Jeonghan’s sugar daddy. Wait, did he just say “-and Jeonghan”?

It’s like he finally wakes up, he slowly breathes, looking at his best friend. “Yoon Jeonghan” and disregards the small ‘ _here it is’_ that came out of the other’s mouth. “Why are you moving in with him?” he asks, calmly.

“It’s convenient? I guess-“

“You guess? You don’t even know him, you’ve known him for what, few days?” Jeonghan was making it hard for him to stay calm, a true Jeonghan talent.

“Few weeks, but-“

“It’s not enough, he could be a psychopath for all I know.” 

“Hello? I’m here!” Seungcheol calls out.

“Give me a second,” the youngest say as he resumes his bickering with his best friend, not minding the third party with them, and Seungcheol is amused by the little display in front of him. He’s too used to people being scared of offending him.

  
  
  
  


It takes few minutes for Jeonghan to have the last word, making Joshua pout. _Cute!_

  
  


“Well if you don’t want to live with me, your best friend, for free, you’re just going to have to pay for your own rent which is by the way way too expensive for your broke ass and let me just remind you of your lease.” He says without breathing, Joshua almost looks offended, but his friend knows he doesn’t have any other options.

“Fine.” 

“So, it’s a yes?” Seungcheol asks slowly, not taking his eyes off the other, the second his eyes landed on Joshua he knew the boy was just too pretty for this world, same can be said for Jeonghan but the young man already knows it, he bets that Joshua doesn’t. 

He sees the younger furrowing his eyebrows, thinking for a second. 

He never lived with a stranger, not even had a roommate before, all he ever did was live with his parents, then move out alone. Of course, he was glad he found a place for free and with his best friend, but still.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” and it seems like they all know that what Jeonghan wants, Jeonghan gets. 

  
  


They start eating, finally, Seungcheol and Jeonghan talking about many things, Joshua couldn’t bother follow, and to be honest he didn’t even know if he should, but he sees Seungcheol trying to have small talks with him, asking him about his studies, his apartment, if he’s got pets.

“He loves cats!” Jeonghan answers for him. It’s true, he does, they’re just so cute, especially kittens, and they bring him happiness, how can people not like such small creatures?

“He looks like one.” chuckles Seungcheol.

“What?” _I don’t._

“Don’t deny it Joshie, you do!” Jeonghan confirming it doesn’t make the fact less embarrassing, and he feels his cheeks being hot. _Shit_ , he is blushing.

Few minutes later, Joshua finds himself sitting comfortably in the backseat of a fancy car.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write, i hope you guys liked it.


End file.
